


仁慈

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1945年在波茨坦，匈牙利发现乌克兰是真的觉得俄罗斯仁慈。1945, in Potsdam, Hungary was surprised to find that Ukraine really thought Russia was merciful.
Relationships: Belarus & Russia & Ukraine (Hetalia), Hungary/Ukraine (Hetalia), Russia & Ukraine (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	仁慈

“匈牙利！好久不见。”

伊丽莎白放下捂在脸上的一只手，抬起头，看见穿着苏联陆军军礼服的安东尼娜·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅。

匈牙利眯了眯眼睛，这是她第一次见乌克兰穿军礼服。此前安东尼娜总是穿着普通的列兵军服，邋遢的、灰头土脸的，她的容貌本就不是精致的类型，以前那样的扮相则更像是一个粗糙的男人了，连她的胸脯也无法再夺取人的视线。苏联的军礼服确实好看，虽然不抵德意志的绚丽，仍然足够精神。乌克兰穿起来和白俄罗斯又是不同的感觉。

安东尼娜一定是看见她脸上新鲜的通红了和凌乱的领口了。

“娜塔莎。”她笃定地说，在匈牙利的眼神中得到了肯定的回答。

他们已经在会议室门口等了很久了，苏联、不列颠、美利坚和法兰西却不知到底在谈什么，超出了原定时间至少一个多小时，他们只得坐在走廊上的长椅上等。这不太好，但至少是比德意志或普鲁士的待遇要好得多，至少没有手铐，没有警卫用枪抵着他们的头。斯洛伐克在拔手上的倒刺，保加利亚在揪领子上线头，而她实在是不想与瓦拉几亚处在同一处空气之中，于是穿过了转角，靠在两条走廊交界的墙边。过了一会儿，穿着军礼服的白俄罗斯从长廊的那头匆匆赶来，似乎正要进会议室去；但却突然在匈牙利面前停下了。

伊丽莎白确信自己靠墙的姿势无功无过。她没有抱着手，没有翘着腿，更没有昂着下巴，甚至没有抬起头与白俄罗斯对上眼——总之是不该有任何一点激起她情绪的细节。然而娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅还是费神从她的路上折过来，默不作声，揪起伊丽莎白的领子，狠狠地朝她的脸上打了一拳。她前段时间没少体会人的拳脚，但娜塔莉亚显然是另一个级别的，她长得不像是格斗的好手，却知道精准地朝着人的下颚击打，伊丽莎白觉得她的脑子撞上了额角。她显然是比她的哥哥冲动得多，刚才俄罗斯走进去的时候，甚至瞟也没有瞟她一眼。

等她天昏地暗的视野恢复过来，白俄罗斯已经进去了。

很显然，只有一只手的伊丽莎白难以自己整理衣服。安东尼娜贴心地伸出手来，将她折皱的领子小心翼翼地叠好。伊丽莎白任她拨弄着，粗糙的皮肤在她的脖子上留下触感。“娜塔申卡不应该在会议上这样失态，太无礼了。”

安东尼娜瞟了一眼伊丽莎白那只动不了的手臂——用绷带与夹板缠了起来，吊在脖子上，狼狈极了，因为这她甚至没法穿一件像样的外套。

“我为你的遭遇感到抱歉。”安东尼娜说。

伊丽莎白挑了挑眉，乌克兰说的当然不止是白俄罗斯冲动上头朝她打的一拳，是她骨折的手，苏联对匈牙利的处置，是匈牙利人在苏联人手中凄惨的遭遇。但这话不应该由一个苏联国家来说，尤其还是安东尼娜。

“那样是正常的。你太奇怪了。那都是你的军队。打进布达佩斯来的就是乌克兰……第几方面军？”

“二和三。”安东尼娜回答道，“你知道乌克兰军并不都是乌克兰人吧？”

“但那仍然是你带的军队。然而你却对他们做的事感到抱歉。”

“任何有良心的人都会对那感到抱歉。”

“那，令妹显然不是很有良心。——无意冒犯。”

安东尼娜笑了笑。“我可以把爱和恨分开……理智和情感。但是娜塔分不清楚。波兰人对她影响很大。”

这并不是伊丽莎白第一次听到这种说法，“爱恨不分”，这是斯拉夫人的遗传疾病，尽管她从来没怎么成功理解过，这个说法却能够解释清很多问题。

“菲利克斯对你的影响不大吗？”

安东尼娜顿了一下，像没听见一样地继续说：“波兰还教她多情善感了，善良。当然，波兰教她的不是善良，但她学到的是善良——虽然娜塔申卡恨你，她也不是真的认同万尼亚。她一直在带女兵，带狙击手和飞行员……她是不支持那样对女人的。”

“那你呢？”

“我？我认为万尼亚太仁慈了。他还是改不掉他的寡断。他太看重形式意义。事实上他应该杀了你。”安东尼娜说，“德意志应该死绝，德意志的狗当然也一样。”

伊丽莎白也有些自嘲地笑了一下，她并不意外，这才是对的。她可足够熟悉苏联人复仇的疯狂了，俄罗斯和白俄罗斯都如此，其他的苏联国家也并没有太大区别；只留乌克兰一个那样虚情假意地慈悲是荒唐的。

“你确实是恨我。”她说，“你并不是真的感到抱歉。”

“不不，你误会了。我是真的感到抱歉。”安东尼娜摆了摆手，“你不应该受这样的苦，没人应该。”安东尼娜说，“你应该直接死去。”

“他从小就是这样，纠结极了。”安东尼娜说，“他不是真的恨你。他是觉得你可怜的。他只是不敢说，他不会敢告诉任何人他觉得你可怜。”

“所以他就把我送给你们的士兵当……让我想个文雅一点的比喻。厕所？垃圾桶？”

“对。就像娜塔莎要打你一拳一样。”安东尼娜说。“他和娜塔真像——不，娜塔和他真像。”

乌克兰不是在开玩笑，匈牙利惊讶地意识到。她居然是真的觉得俄罗斯仁慈。

俄罗斯与仁慈寡断，这两个词凑在一起无实义。伊万·布拉金斯基是他们所有人的噩梦，甚至是基尔伯特的，基尔伯特哪曾在战场上怕过谁呢。他们在守布达佩斯时，理应更为焦虑的匈牙利都会疲惫得昏睡过去，普鲁士却从来没有过超出两小时的睡眠，他会字面意思上地梦到苏维埃，然后浑身冷汗地惊醒，尽管他从来不肯承认。布达佩斯被攻破以后也一样，那对她来说实在称不上是什么好的回忆。

她不知道那之后发生了什么，她不知道罗德里赫怎样了，她也不知道苏联人打进柏林之后路德维希和基尔伯特又经历了什么。她至今还没有见到他们。不，她不是想见他们，她也不是真的在乎他们，尤其路德维希和基尔伯特。

“万尼亚，真可怜。他也不敢真的杀光你们。他还是想要那些家伙正眼看待的。”安东尼娜突然又说，好像刚才说他的慈悲为怀不算数一样。

“你不想吗，乌克兰？”伊丽莎白问。“你也是苏联。”

“我并不负责坐在那里听盎格鲁撒克逊人讲话。”安东尼娜说。“所以我可以这样说。”

不知是因为她活过的更多的岁月，还是因为她与生俱来的天赋，让她比伊万和娜塔莉亚都要更懂笑真假不明的笑，也更荒唐。逻辑混乱、纠结并且不自知，也是斯拉夫人的遗传疾病。

安东尼娜转过头，伊丽莎白也跟着她朝会议室的方向看去，穿过那几个男人的影子和门上的玻璃窗，她们能看见不列颠和美利坚的背影，而苏联正好面朝着门口。他挺着腰背，如一堵岿然不动的墙一样，帽檐压得很低，大概是这样能显得他的脸色更凶恶。他的手指一直敲着桌面，对于说话者的烦躁显而易见。

“做好准备吧，马扎尔。”安东尼娜最后把伊丽莎白脸侧的头发拨倒脑后，“虽然万尼亚的重心一定在德国人身上，但你也不会有什么好下场。”

“我谢谢你了。”伊丽莎白嘟囔道。

**Author's Note:**

> 白身为苏联会仇恨、然而身为女人却天然地对洪悲悯，但她不可能否认露的决断，因此她会打那一拳；露也是身为苏联会仇恨，但他身为苏联的代表（也就是乌说的“负责坐在那里听盎格鲁撒克逊人讲话”），具有比其他人都多的意识形态——共产主义者的自觉，期冀解放罹难者，或者说期冀自己作为那个解放罹难者的人。所以他尽管对洪复仇了，事实上却认为这是错的，他不觉得那样这样很光彩。他想要救世的愿望被仇恨稀释了，同理，他的仇恨也被救世的愿望稀释了，乌是因为这个说他仁慈的。  
> 而与露或白相比，乌是纯粹彻底的恨，她希望他们亡国灭种。乌对苏联严重缺乏归属感，从帝俄时期到一战后她与露一直恩怨不断，刚过去的乌克兰大饥荒则是磨灭了她对共产主义的所有信心。所以苏德战争刚开始的时候她甚至有宣布独立投靠德国人的打算，是因为德国后来反悔并且屠杀乌克兰人，她才重新作为苏联杀回去的。她会不觉得她的卫国战争是为“苏联”打的，更不可能像白那样是为露打的，她只觉得是为了每一个乌克兰族的人。她更成熟，她是那种拿着手榴弹带全军冲锋的政委，没有与更可爱的女兵们相处，所以没有白那种人性的同情；更加没有露的弥赛亚情结，加上哥萨克人的精神使然，她只有纯粹同态复仇的意图。她说为洪的遭遇感到抱歉，其实等于她觉得露太仁慈了，她不认可活受罪，她希望他们去死，一了百了。   
> 但乌也是斯拉夫人，她也不能逃离斯拉夫人的遗传病。但她的爱恨不分不是对德国人的，是对露的。长久以来的恨，大饥荒留下的恐怖绝望记忆，乌甚至是想要帮德国人打露的。然而在苏德战争里她也没法不被露感染，他们日日夜夜一起战斗一起死，她见到了以前没见过的他——不是作为傲慢的帝国，而是作为悲壮的苏联。她于是重新开始爱他了。再怎么恨他，她仍然叫他万尼亚，她仍然会觉得他可怜，因为她是他的姐姐，因为她太熟悉他了。她恨他，可是她也非常清楚他是多么的可怜，精神多么脆弱。她认为他仁慈，其实就还是在可怜他。  
> 她认为这种仁慈实际上是在给他制造痛苦，她是可怜他的痛苦的。这也是乌的仁慈，爱恨不分的本质就是仁慈。


End file.
